Someday (Disney song)
"Someday" is a song from Disney's 1996 animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz and originally recorded by American singer and actress Heidi Mollenhauer in her film role as the singing voice of Esmeralda. It was one of three recordings, along with "In a Place of Miracles" and "As Long as There's a Moon", that were discarded during the storyboarding process to be replaced by "God Help the Outcasts." The directors Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise both desired a quieter song for Esmeralda's scene inside Notre Dame cathedral. While not featured in the body of the film, a cover of "Someday" is heard over the closing credits. Selected as the lead single from the film's soundtrack in 1996, "Someday" was recorded by all–male R&B group All-4-One for the North American release, while British female R&B trio Eternal recorded their own version for the British English version of the song which received international release throughout Europe and Oceania. Mexican singer Luis Miguel recorded a Spanish version for the Latin American market, retitled "Sueña", which became a major hit. The Italian version was recorded by Neri per Caso, retitled "Quando". The youngest Celtic Woman member Chloë Agnew covered this song for her solo album called Walking in the Air and her first Celtic Woman album. The Korean version was recorded by R&B trio Solid, which was released in Korea as a bonus track of the original soundtrack album.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbdRsGFBWVs In 2016, the song was included in the musical version of the film as performed by Ciara Renée and Andrew Samonsky as Esmeralda and Phoebus. All-4-One version For the American music market, Disney enlisted R&B band All-4-One to record their own rendition of "Someday" for the film's accompanying soundtrack. While the album version of their recording was produced and arranged by William Ross, songwriter Walter Afanasieff was consulted to produce a radio mix of the song which was released by Walt Disney Records and Atlantic Records as the set's first single to US radios on June 10, 1996. The band premiered the song at the New Orleans premiere of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. All-4-One's fourth and final top 40 entry on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, the single peaked at number 30 on the chart. On Billboard s component charts, it reached number 14 on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks. A music video for "Someday" was directed by Antoine Fuqua. Track listings CD single # "Someday" (Radio Mix) — 4:19 # "Someday" (Album Version) — 4:17 Charts Sales and certifications Eternal version }} In the United Kingdom, all-female trio Eternal lent their vocals to a second version of "Someday". Produced by Simon Climie, it was first released on First Avenue on 5 August 1996 in the UK. The track features Eric Clapton playing guitar. The single became the group's eighth top-ten entry on the UK Singles Chart—where it peaked at number four—and managed to reach the top 30 in Australia and Ireland. As of 2017, it has sold 120,000 copies in the United Kingdom. In 1997, it appeared on the trio's third studio album Before the Rain. The band performed the song for the first time in over a decade for a one-off concert put together as part of the second season of the TV series The Big Reunion. Track listings CD single # "Someday" # "When You Wish upon a Star" # "A Whole New World" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame ("Medley") Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Sales |accessdate=July 26, 2018}} Luis Miguel version For the Latin American music market, Disney enlisted Mexican singer Luis Miguel to record the Spanish-language rendition of "Someday" for the Latin American soundtrack. It was adapted into Spanish by Renato López, Kiko Cibrian, and Gerardo Flores. Miguel's version was included on his eleventh studio album Nada Es Igual... released in the same year. The cover peaked at number 3 on the Hot Latin Songs chart and became his fourth number one song on the Latin Pop Songs chart. A music video was filmed for Miguel's version. Track listings CD single # "Sueña" — 4:19 # "Someday" — 4:15 Charts See also *List of number-one Billboard Hot Latin Pop Airplay hits of 1996 References Category:1990s ballads Category:1996 singles Category:Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film) Category:All-4-One songs Category:Eternal (band) songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Luis Miguel songs Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Song recordings produced by Walter Afanasieff Category:Walt Disney Records singles Category:1996 songs